The prince and the water
by angelcarstairs4679
Summary: A lone figure wanders in the vast desert in search for water to quench his thirst. Meanwhile in a kingdom in the desert, a prince attempts to find a suitor for his sister and free himself from his stress. Takes place in the AU of Splash Free. One shot!


**So I saw a really hot picture of Sousuke on Facebook in his Arabian costume and he looked so cool as Rin's bodyguard. I really loved the song performed by the Style Five "Splash Free!" and I thought it was a really cool setting about how all of them lived in a desert kingdom. So I came up with this idea and here it is. I have also released a fanfic based on the Au of Future Fish called "Good cop bad cop" so catch that if you want. I don't own the characters. They belong to the Free! universe.**

The sun shone high above, beating the person's head with a slam hard enough to send him stumbling over. He gasped as he held the reins of his camel, urging it forward. He grasped at his throat, his voice so ragged he could barely utter a word. "Water… I need water…" he muttered as he shielded his face from the sun's glare. As he gazed into the distance, he caught sight of a magnificent city rising from the sand. Slowly, he straightened himself as he urged his camel forward to the city.

….

"Another meeting today, Rin?" Sousuke asked as he leaned against the pillar. Rin sighed as he plucked some grapes from the bowl of the servant on his left held. He snapped his fingers, the one on his right pouring water into his glass. He drank it and splashed some of the contents on his face to cool himself down. "Yeah. So delighted," he muttered as he waved his hand, shooing the servants away. Sousuke was his oldest friend and his body guard, both of them inseparable. Rin was the heir to the throne of the kingdom while Sousuke was of one of the noble families.

"Oni-chan!" a girl chirped as she entered the room, her red hair pulled back in a ponytail, half of her face hidden behind a veil. She was clad in a top that revealed her stomach and long pants, bells tinkling as she moved. "Another marriage interview?" she asked as she sat down on the seat next to Rin. Since their parents were out of town, Rin was in charge of conducting all of Gou's marriage interviews. "The last time you did that, you chased them all away," she pouted as she remembered all the muscles men he chased away.

"They were hopeless," he growled as he splashed more water on his face, sighing with relief. The heat was intense and he just wanted to strip and jump into the bath. "Must be your teeth," Sousuke muttered as Rin whacked him playfully on the arm. "The next group should be here any moment now," Rin muttered as he checked the time just as fanfare filled the palace with a boom.

"What the heck?!" Rin yelled as he covered his ears, stomping to the double doors and throwing them open. The music hit him even harder, causing him to stumble backward. The courtyard was crowded with servants and animals as the princes made their way forward. "May I present to you their highnesses, Prince Mikoshiba Seijurou and Prince Mikoshiba Momotarou!" one small boy with a bob of grey hair shouted as a large elephant lumbered its way to the doors. Two boys were on the elephant, one of them slightly bigger than the other but they were recognizable as brothers. Rin's eyebrows twitched with annoyance.

"Prince Matsuoka!" Prince Seijurou shouted as he descended from the elephant, sweat dripping from his body. As a servant handed him a towel, some of the court ladies squealed as he rubbed his muscle toned body. "Ah, you must be Princess Gou!" he grinned as he made his way into the palace. "Call me Kou," she muttered as he attempted to kiss her hand. "Out of the way, brother! She's mine!" Momotarou growled as he made his way to Gou. "Ahah! But I'm the older brother here so I have the advantage," Seijurou said as he pushed his younger brother away.

"Ni-chan!" Momotarou groaned as he waved his hands in the air. Sousuke grinned at the sight as the air around them thickened. "You two, get out!" Rin growled as he glared at his sister's suitors. Both of them had gone pale as the thunderous aura threatened to fry them to a crisp. "But your highness, we haven't even begun the marriage interview…" Seijurou started to say as Rin turned thunderous. "The interview is over! Out!" he shouted as he waved his hand. Both of the brothers slowly bowed and slumped their way out of the palace, taking all of their fanfare with them.

"Geez," Rin muttered as he sank back into his chair. "Oni-chan! Why did you have to chase them off?" Gou said as she rested her head on his armrest. "I can't stand people who use so much fanfare and make a fuss of their arrival. Besides, when I saw both of them, I didn't think you would like them. Do you?" he asked. "Well… other than the muscles… " Gou thought as Rin face-palmed himself. "Enough with the muscles Gou…" he groaned as he pushed himself up. "Oi Sousuke, swim with me," he said as he peeled off his shirt. Sousuke smiled as he bowed low. "Yes, Your Highness," he said as he followed Rin out of the throne room.

…

The man leaned against the gate, so deprived from water he could barely concentrate. His vision swam in front of him as he stumbled into the city, his camel in tow. He gasped, clutching his throat as he searched for water. He caught sight of a small stall under the shade of the trees, the shopkeeper humming to himself as he sorted jars. "Water…" he muttered as he dragged himself to the store.

"Excuse me. Do you happen to have some water?" he asked as the man turned to him. His green-eyes shone with pity as he shook his head. "I'm sorry, sir. But we don't have enough water in the city ever since it was hit with a drought. Maybe you can try asking a friend of mine who works deeper in the city. He might have some," he offered as the man sighed. "Thank you," he said as he bowed and turned to leave. "I'm sorry, but I didn't ask your name," he said as the green-eyed shopkeeper smiled. "I'm Tachibana Makoto. You?" he asked as the man dipped his head, his blue-eyes shining from beneath his headscarf. "Nanase Haruka," he replied.

….

"Yeah!" Rin shouted as he emerged from the pool, the water dripping from him glistening in the sun. The pool attendants squealed as they handed him a towel and a goblet of water, which he drank as he sat in a chair. "You do know of the water crisis in the city right?" Sousuke asked as he dried himself. "Its not like I can do anything about it," Rin said as he drank his water. "Maybe you shouldn't waste the water by splashing yourself so often," Sousuke said as he flexed his muscles.

"Good point," Rin said as he got up. He had classes after this, which he didn't look forward to. He loved to swim when he had the chance, the large Olympic size pool giving him a lot of space to swim and to compete with Sousuke, who had learned to swim with him since they were children. "Your highness, your class is due in ten minutes," Sousuke said as Rin pulled on his shirt. "Darn. And I have to go through all of the marriage requests later too…" he muttered as he walked into the palace, Sousuke at his heels.

….

Haru walked through the busy streets, the large crowd threatening to devour him as he inched closer to the shops. People were selling their wares, shouting how much they cost as they brandished bracelets and clothing in people's faces. Haru looked around at the shop Makoto had told him about earlier, his eyes resting on a small figure. "Excuse me, miss," he called as he approached the said person, who whipped their head at him.

"Oh, I'm a guy," he chirped, his voice high pitched and bubbly enough to be mistaken as a girl. He even wore a girlish outfit, wearing large loops of earrings and bracelets and charms adorned his body. "My apologies," Haru muttered as he bowed, the guy telling him it happened all the time. "You're Hazuki Nagisa I presumed?" he asked as he nodded. "Yup! That's me! What kind of jewelry can I get for you?" he asked as Haru shook his head.

"Sorry but I'm not here for jewelry. I need some water. Do you have any to spare?" he asked as Nagisa sadly shook his head. "Oh, Haru-chan. I'm so sorry but we don't have enough water to last for the whole day. I barely have enough to last for the next few hours," he said. "Can you drop the –chan?" Haru muttered but at the same time he thanked Nagisa for his help. As he turned to leave, Nagisa called out to him. "Hey, maybe you can try out the royal palace! I heard they have so much water the prince just splashes it around for fun!" he chirped. Haru bowed his head as he covered his face and ventured into the growing crowd.

….

"Eh, this is getting annoying," Rin muttered as he shuffled through the papers. Gou was in her room getting a manicure by the servants and meanwhile he was stuck having to sort out her marriage proposals. Geez, he hasn't even started thinking about his own marriage… and Gou was one year younger than him to boot! "Come on. Take a break Rin. You looked wiped," Sousuke said as he flipped through a book entitiled, "Best butterfly swimming techniques."

"Ah! If I don't do it, Gou would just elope with the first muscle man she sees!" he groaned as he stretched his arms, yawning loudly. "I'm a muscle man too you know," Sousuke grinned as Rin scowled at him. "I know that but it would be weird for her to marry you. I mean, you're my best friend and I can't imagine you doing things to my sister," he muttered as Sousuke winked. "I promise I will not to anything weird to her," he said as Rin swatted him with a pen. "Shut it," he said as both of them laughed.

"But still, its not a bad idea…" Rin said as he glanced at the stack of papers waiting to be read and evaluated. Well, Sousuke was a nobleman so it would be fine for him to marry a princess. Plus, their families were in a good relationship so it wouldn't hurt if he ever did get married into the family. As Rin raked his head, a knock came on the door and a servant came in, bowing low. "Lunch has been served, my Lord. The princess is already waiting for you," he said. Rin sighed as he got up and headed out to eat.

….

At this point, Haru was nearly dead by the time he reached the golden gates of the palace. He panted as he put his hands on his knees, trying to catch a breath. His camel made a noise and started to chew some grass. He gulped as he approached the gates, wondering if the idea would even work. "Hey, stop right there!" a voice shouted as a bespectacled palace guard came running at him. He was tan from standing in the sun for too long and he pushed up his glasses as he eyed Haru.

"Sorry, but may I trouble you to ask for water?" Haru asked as the guard's face fell. "I am so terribly sorry, sir. But we are low on water. I've just finished my stock," he said as he lifted up his oilskin bag, shaking out a few stray droplets of water. Haru flinched, wanting to reach out his hand and capture the droplets.

"I heard the prince has a large store of water," Haru said as the guard looked flustered. "Yeah, that is true but you just can't waltz into the palace without an invitation!" he said as Haru smiled. "I have something to tell you," he said and he whispered something to the guard, who turned red as he stood to attention and allowed Haru to pass. "Thanks, Mr…" Haru started as the guard smiled. "Ryugazaki Rei," he said as he pushed his glasses. Haru smiled and made his way into the palace.

….

"What do you think, Oni-chan?" Gou asked as she lifted her hand into the light to examine it. "Fine," Rin muttered as he pushed around his food. He barely had the appetite to eat and he wasn't in the mood to go back to his study and look through all the paperwork. "Come on, Rin. You have to eat up," Sousuke urged from his plate. "I'm not hungry," Rin retorted as he drank more water. That was the only thing he took to sustain himself and Sousuke was starting to get worried about his health.

"Come on, Rin. Are you stressed?" he asked. "No," Rin muttered as he drank yet another cup of water before getting to his feet. "Sousuke. Join me for a swim," he said as the servants whisked away his barely untouched food. "But Oni-chan, you just swam this morning!" Gou said as Rin made his way out. "I need to clear my mind," he muttered as the messenger entered the dining room.

"Prince Rin! Someone is requesting an audience with you in the throne room!" he said as he panted. "Who could it be this time?!" Rin growled as the messenger leapt in fear. "Uh, he said he is a prince and he has something urgent to ask of you," he said as Rin clicked his tongue. "Tell him to give me five minutes," he said and the messenger sped out of the room. "Do I have to go too?" Gou asked as she stood up. "Yeah. Maybe he may be a suitable husband for you," Rin said as Sousuke glanced at Gou, who blushed a little. "Come on. You don't want to be late," Sousuke said as the three of them made their way to the throne room.

….

The servant lead Haru through the palace and Haru had to control himself from stripping and diving into the many fountains that adorned the palace grounds. The coolness of the water hit him, making him sigh in relief. "The throne room is this way," the servant said as he opened a set of golden double doors with sharks, the family crest of the Matsuoka family and ushered him in.

"May I present to you Prince Nanase Haruka of the kingdom of Iwatobi," the servant said as he bowed to his king. Prince Matsuoka Rin sat on the throne, flanked by his younger sister and his bodyguard, Yamazaki Sousuke. Rin eyed Haru as the boy made his way into the throne room, his face so expressionless that Rin wondered what was wrong with him.

"Prince Haru eh? What brings you to the Kingdom of Sano?" he asked as Haru unwrapped his scarf, revealing a dirt stricken face. Rin gulped as his clear blue eyes stared at him. As Rin shook his head, he glanced at his sister, who was fawning over his muscles. "I was on my way to visit a relative of mine in another kingdom and I got lost on the way there. In the process, I ran out of water and I have been thirsty ever since. So I have come to ask you of water," he said as he glanced at the prince.

For a moment the throne room was silent as Rin tried to register what he had just said. "Wait a minute. You came all the way here to ask me for water?" he repeated and Haru nodded his head. Slowly, Rin stroked his head as he started to burst into laughter. Sousuke eyed his best friend losing his composure before turning to Haru, who didn't falter under his steely gaze. "Oho. So you want water eh? As expected of Haru, the water loving prince from the Kingdom of Iwatobi which is blessed with so much water, unlike us here," Rin said as he got up from his chair, walking towards Haru until he was inches from his face.

"What about this? I heard you're a good swimmer. I race you to a 100m front crawl race and if you win, you can have all the water you want. I needed some entertainment anyway," Rin said as he held out his hand. Haru eyed it for a moment before shaking it. "Deal," he said, his blue eyes trained on Rin's red ones. "That settles it. Meet me at the swimming pool in ten minutes. I'll be there," he said as he turned his heel, a smirk on his face. _Nanase Haruka here, this is going to be an interesting race…_ Rin grinned to himself.

….

Haru stood in the locker room, peeling off his clothing to reveal a black swimsuit with purple stripes underneath. He sighed as he turned his head. "What do you want from me, Yamazaki?" he asked as he turned to face Sousuke, who stood at the entrance, his arms folded. "I just wonder what makes a guy like you so interesting to Rin," he said as he chuckled. "I wonder as well," Haru said as he walked out, goggles and swim cap in hand. "Don't you dare to do any funny business with Rin," Sousuke growled as he stopped Haru, a hand on his chest. "As if I will," Haru scoffed as he walked into the sunshine.

…

Rin stood at the pool, clad in his long black swimsuit with red stripes along the sides. He stretched as he saw Haru walking out of the locker room with Sousuke at his heels. _"I wondered what Sousuke wanted with him,"_ he thought to himself as he pulled on his goggles and cap, walking towards the starting block. Some people had gathered to see it, most of them ladies fawning over the bodies of the two princes. "Go , Oni-chan!" Gou shouted as she waved at him.

"I'm going to kick your butt," Rin grinned as he looked at Haru, who calmly stared into the water. "I don't really care," he said as he pulled on his goggled. "What a weirdo," Rin muttered to himself as Sousuke took his position. "Ready," he said as he blew the whistle. Both princes plunged into the water, paddling as soon as they breached the surface.

"Go! Go!" some of them screamed as they raced. Adrenaline was flooding Rin now, making his heart race as he neared the turn. "Wow, so fast!" Gou shouted. Even Sousuke stared at them, his face filled with wonder. "They reached at the same time!" someone else shouted as they tumble turned in the water, making their way back to the starting point.

As Haru swam, he felt the coolness of the water welcome him. _The water is alive. When you dive into it, it would bare its fangs at you and attack. But there is nothing to be afraid of. Embrace it and trust your fingers in to carve an opening. Then slide your body into it, you legs, your arms, chest…_ he thought to himself as voices filled his head. "Haru!" he imagined Makoto screaming, his green-eyes twinkling in the sun. "Haru-chan!" Nagisa screamed, his earrings and bracelets making a loud tinkling sound. "Haruka-sama!" Rei shouted as he pumped his fist in the air. "Guys…" Haru thought as he powered through the water.

 _"Almost there!"_ Rin screamed in his head as the wall came into view. He glanced at the side, Haru nearly at par with him. Somehow, swimming with Haru made Rin feel alive and he smiled as he kicked as hard as he could. 10m. 5m. "Go!" Sousuke yelled as both of them hit the wall at the same time, their heads breaching the surface. "Wow! Awesome!" everyone yelled as they clapped, cheering as the two princes got out from the water.

Haru gasped as he panted, the water cooling him down. He didn't feel so tired anymore. Instead, he felt more alive then he ever had been. As he tugged off his swimming cap and goggles, a hand lowered itself to him. "Congratulations, Haru," Rin said as he pulled him up. "Wow, that was quite some talent you have there," he said as Haru merely scowled. "Its no biggie," he muttered as he turned to face his head somewhere else. "Say, why don't you stay for a while? I could use a training partner, not like Sousuke is useless and all…" Rin said.

"Well, you can start off by doing something about the shortage of water in your kingdom. The people are so thirsty," Haru said, his blue eyes twinkling. Rin got caught off guard for a moment before straightening himself. "I know. I have been an irresponsible ruler since my parents left on a diplomatic trip to another kingdom a while back. But I promise, I'll get this problem fixed as soon as possible," Rin said as he held out his hand. "You have my word," he said and Haru smiled as he took it. As Haru shook it, an idea came to mind. "Say Rin. Can I ask you a favour?" Haru said as Rin raised his eyebrow.

….

"Haru-chan!" Nagisa shouted as he ran to the pool, his accessories tinkling and shining in the sun. Makoto waved in greeting as he walked in, his turban perched on his head. Rei looked a bit lost as he entered the home of his employer. "I didn't know you were a prince, Haru-chan! I can still call you that, right?" he chirped as he hugged Haru, who scowled as usual. "Drop the –chan already," he muttered as everyone laughed.

"Thank you for letting us come here, your highness," Makoto said as he and Rei bowed. "This is an honour! For a guard to be invited to the home of his master, it is truly an honour!" Rei shouted, his head bowing so low that his glasses threatened to slip off. "Just call me Rin," Rin said as he rubbed his head. He didn't really like the formalities. "Come on Sousuke. Say hi," Rin called as Sousuke inched his way forward, scowling.

"Uh… I'm Tachibana Makoto," Makoti smiled as he lifted his hand to shake Sousuke's. For a moment Sousuke just stared at it and Makoto began to worry if it was the right thing to ask a nobleman to shake hands. "Yamazaki Sousuke," he smiled as he shook his hand. Makoto smiled even more as Rei tried to make acquaintances as well. Rin smiled as he glanced around, everyone having fun talking to each other.

"Oh, check out those muscles!" a familiar voice called and Rin turned to see his sister gazing from her window, her eyes swelled with hearts. "Come on, Gou!" he muttered as she laughed. "Well, let's get this party started!" he yelled as all of them stripped off their clothing and jumped into the pool, laughing as they splashed at each other and swam.

"Say Haru. Want to race butterfly with me?" Rin asked as Haru scowled his signature scowl. "I only do free," he said as Rin grinned. "Knew you would say that," he said as he splashed water at Haru. "Oi," Haru started to say as Rin laughed. "Come on. Want another race?" he asked as Haru's eyes lit up. "Fine," he said as he got out. "Oh! Haru-chan is racing with Rin-chan!" Nagisa said. "You can't just call the prince –chan!" Rei shouted.

As both boys stood on the starting block, Rin tugged the strap of his goggles behind. "I'll win you for sure this time," he grinned. "I don't care," Haru replied and Rin clicked his tongue. "Then why do you swim?" he asked. "I just want to be free," Haru said, his hair being whipped in the desert wind. For a moment, he looked like an angel in the sun and Rin was so mesmerized he almost didn't hear Sousuke tell them to start. Rin grinned as he put his hands on the starting block. "Ready… go!" Sousuke shouted and both of them plunged into the water, splashing their way to freedom.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this story ! Catch my other works at my profile! All comments are welcomed!**


End file.
